


Cloud Nine

by grenadille



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/grenadille
Summary: Sehun doesn't handle stress all that well. Minseok, however, handles him very well.





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This has been sitting in my laptop for way too long! Many thanks to Dove for helping me out!
> 
> This story takes place in the same verse as [Good for you (Good for me)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11768508)

Sehun could tell his fiancé was a bit surprised to see him waiting on their bed, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He hoped the look in his eyes would convey how he was feeling at the moment. Needy, with a deliberate amount of puppy-dog eyes, because it always seemed to get to the other.

He didn't really want to explain that he'd had a stressful day at work, that he needed relief. Sehun was under pressure all the time, and it would keep on filling him up with negative energy until he needed to let everything go, himself included.

Minseok was still at the threshold of their room, but the light in his eyes had changed. He could see understanding, perhaps arousal, and a hint of something else. And it was that something else that made him shudder and move his shoulders enticingly, as if to say _come here_.

He backed away a little when Minseok moved, not because he was scared, but because his fiancé always got a little intimidating whenever they were doing these things. It was exciting. Seeing him make his way in front of their bed and bring his hands up to his neck was certainly thrilling.

Minseok was staring at him, taking his sweet time as he slowly, _slowly_ loosened his tie and slipped it over his head (he never undid his ties completely, because he wasn't too great with knots, and didn’t want to spend time trying to figure out how to tie it in the morning).

Sehun was starting to feel warmth collecting in the pit of his stomach, and _lower_ , too.

 

His fiancé always looked so handsome, and he did feel his cock twitch just a little bit when the shorter man rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. His eyes fell on his small, but strong hands, and his gaze traveled up one oh his forearms, following a protruding vein, and the way his muscles shifted. He wanted those hands on him. _Badly_.

Sehun leaned back in invitation, eyes never leaving the shorter man, and his heart skipped a beat when the other got on the bed and crawled towards him. It really shouldn’t have affected him that much, but it certainly did, given how his breath started trembling. And, the closer Minseok got, the darker his eyes seemed to appear, which sent the taller man's blood rushing south almost instantly.

 

He didn't talk, didn't feel like he needed to. He loved the beauty of their silent sessions.

It wasn’t a rule, but it was an established fact that Sehun enjoyed tranquility after a stressful day at work.

And boy, what a stressful day he’d had.

Minseok delicately placed his hand on his cheek, pulling him in a tender, caring kiss. Sehun thought he might have melted right there and then. It seemed fitting, since he was feeling quite hot under his bathrobe.

He kissed back, and only kissed back, as tonight wasn’t about him taking initiatives. Minseok would do everything for him, and all he had to do was relax.

The kiss slowly came to an end, and Sehun knew wanted his fiancé as soon as he looked up at him. Well, he didn't really want him in _that way_ , but he wanted to be taken care of. And that was different.

The elder knew what he was supposed to do (this wasn’t the first time they were doing this, after all), but he was waiting for a sign, an _okay_ , which usually came in the form of Sehun taking his clothes off. It was his way of saying _I consent and desire this_ , and he loved how his fiancé always patiently waited for him to undress. Knowing that this was all about him, about his own comfort and pleasure, and the thought of being in good hands filled his stomach up with butterflies.

Pale, skinny fingers came down to tug at the string of his robe. The draw felt unbearably long, and the moment the string slipped past the knot and left his robe hang untied sent tingles all throughout his body. He shrugged it off, skin turning a pale pink at Minseok's feline grin. Another kiss was planted on his lips, shorter this time, before he was pulled into a hug. He could smell toasted coffee beans and a hint of sweat, and this made him instantly go pliant in the other's hold. This was home, where he felt safe and loved, where he didn't have to meet expectations, where he could let go.

Minseok's hands were gentle but firm on his hips, making him turn over and settle down on all fours. It seemed that he didn't want to waste time, which he didn't mind. He was already half hard anyway, and the anticipation was killing him.

Sehun always felt very vulnerable in this position— ass up, face down— and Minseok knew how much he enjoyed it. He knew how much he loved losing control of himself.

His fiancé's small but muscular hands found their way to his backside, squeezing ever so slightly. Sehun sighed. It wasn’t much, but he could already feel satisfaction filling him up. He spread his legs open, feeling his manhood getting heavier by the second. Minseok might have been relatively short compared to him, but he was the one who felt small under his gaze and hands, and he loved it.

 

Sehun's eyes fluttered shut when something wet and warm flattened itself over his entrance, and he had to claw at the sheets, short nails gliding over patterned fabric, just to keep himself grounded. It was easy to give up control when Minseok was eating him out, face pressed deep into his ass.

He remembered how he’d heard him grumble about his razor earlier this morning, and how it wouldn’t turn on. He wasn’t one to cause evil for his own satisfaction (and he wasn’t the reason being this razor incident), but now he was thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ , he could remove and hide the batteries every once in a while because the feeling of his fiancé's stubble on his plush ass was sinfully delicious.

Somehow, Minseok's tongue always managed to mess up with his thought process, and his entire body quivered when it slipped past the tight rim of muscles. His cock felt heavy between his legs, but he wouldn’t do anything to alleviate it, even though the elder probably wouldn’t mind. Sure, he wanted to be satisfied, and he most certainly was impatient, but he loved the feeling of helplessness, of being entirely dependent on his fiancé’s hands.

He could tell Minseok was really getting into it, as it all became sloppier, saliva trickling from his hole and all the way down to his balls as the elder kept on tongue-fucking him. It was messy, and he knew his fiancé was enjoying all of this, too. He liked it that way.

They both got lost in the moment, Minseok letting out short, but quiet, animalistic grunts, and Sehun _whimpering_.

Being able to let himself go, and let his fiancé take care of everything was _oh so freeing_. It was exactly what he needed.

 

Because today had been terrible.

 

The escalators in the store had broken down, and while it might not have sounded like too big a deal, it had, in fact, been absolute hell for the man. Seeing crowded staircases had made him completely livid, calling repair companies had given him enough headaches to last an entire year, and he didn't even want to think about how much money they'd lost.

Sometimes, he wondered if he should have gone into retail. He was a leader, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't handle stress as well as he probably should and—

 

A quiet whine slipped past Sehun's lips when the other stopped eating him out. He almost turned around to ask what was going on, but then he understood. _Oh_. He'd been so caught up in stressful memories of the day that they were taking over, on their way to ruin this moment. He’d even started going soft. This was exactly why he needed the other to guide him. The day had been so rough on him that he couldn’t anything, even for himself.

Thankfully, Minseok was quick to react.

The younger sat up, as instructed, heels digging into his soft, plush ass, and the sight he was met with definitely did a good job at bringing the heat back.

His fiancé was looking at him with that same look of affection, still mixed with intense desire, his chin slick and shiny with spit. Sehun watched as he thumbed the wetness away and moved to the edge of their bed. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down, and while he knew it wasn't for him, that he wouldn’t suck him off tonight, the taller man couldn't help but salivate a little.

When they were doing this, it was about him and him only. Of course, he still wanted his fiancé to get some pleasure out of it, but he never was in a position (or state, for that matter) where he could provide it. He just let Minseok do as he pleased.

Sehun bit the inside of his cheek when the other patted his clothed thigh (he loved that Minseok still had his clothes on, it made him feel _that_ much more vulnerable), and slowly made his way over to him. His heart was thumping in his chest, and he was excited all over again, ready to take whatever the other would give him. And, judging by the light in his eyes, it was bound to be good. Sehun settled in the shorter man’s lap, long legs and arms falling on either side of him. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and his cock was awkwardly sandwiched between the fabric of Minseok's pants and his own stomach, but he forgot about it as soon as he felt a hand smooth down his back, over the cleft of his as, and down, down...

 

And then it hit him.

Minseok’s hand hit him.

 

It was something they'd discovered accidentally, when Minseok had playfully smacked his ass when they were fooling around one day. Sehun had asked him to do it again. And then he'd made him do it harder, and the whimper that left his lips— both pained and delighted— had left them both speechless and excited to explore.

Sehun had always known that the line between pleasure and pain was very thin, but he'd never thought it would be this easy for him to cross. And he'd never thought he would find himself wanting to cross it this often.

But there he was, splayed across his fiancé's lap with his ass up on display.

Minseok was always careful when it came to these things. As far as he knew, he wasn't much of a sadist, however, he really did enjoy dominating, and vicariously lived through his fiancé's pleasure.

 

They always started out slow, with smacks of a bearable intensity, usually followed by gentle, comforting rubs and caresses. Sehun's skin was the very definition of sensitive and paper-thin: it bruised like a peach, _all the time_. However, his ass didn't even have time to stay red when Minseok was taking such good care of it. It wouldn’t last for very long, though. Sehun was very aware of it.

The tall man allowed his limbs to relax as he patiently waited for the next slap. The anticipation was something he really enjoyed, and made everything that much more intense.

Minseok's hand landed across his ass one more time, right where the swell of it and his thighs met. It wasn't a very hard blow, but his fiancé had chosen to deliver it in an area where it would sting. His eyebrows furrowed a little as his body tensed, but it all went away soon. However, this reaction was enough for Minseok to run his fingers through his hair, as if to say, _remember, we can end this whenever you want_.

But he didn't want this to end, so he wiggled his ass a little to let the other know.

His fiancé probably found it a bit too provocative, because the next smack was much harder, and had Sehun let out a breathy sound and instinctively squeeze his eyes shut.

 

He didn't know why he liked being spanked that much. It had to be a combination of the anticipation between where and how hard Minseok would hit him, and simply how much it hurt.

It was always a bit weird to admit— embarrassing, even— but yes, he was a masochist. He loved being so overwhelmed with pain that his system felt flooded. He loved how, despite having done this many times, his body still didn't know how to handle the overstimulation of being spanked.

Sehun thought that he'd done a pretty good thing when he’d wiggled his ass like that. Minseok was probably having thoughts of his own flooding his mind, he may or may not have been hard as well, and this must have made his composure bubble burst, because he was definitely going at it now.

 

Whimpers left the taller man's mouth with every strike, sting building up on sting, burn intensifying every time his fiancé’s hand came in contact with his ass, and he couldn't help but think that he was incredibly lucky that he had someone who was willing to take care of him like this when he couldn't even return the favor. Minseok was generous, and that was one of the many things he loved about him.

He also had strong, capable hands, and he loved being under them, especially when they were hitting him like this. And, soon enough, he could tell the other was using all of his strength to spank him. The sound of skin against skin was loud, producing a striking contrast with his own subdued whimpers and whines.

Sehun never was particularly loud in the bedroom, unless they engaged in some sort of… Animalistic fucking, where Minseok was looking deep into his eyes the whole time he was pounding into his ass. It made him so weak everywhere that he couldn't help but be loud.

This, however, was different. It was relaxing. It was one of his ways (and probably his favorite) of relieving stress, and so far everything was going absolutely wonderful.

Minseok's palm was small, but he knew exactly where and how to position it in order to deliver the sting Sehun was always craving for. Every strike left the younger’s skin feeling a little more raw than the other. He loved it.

 

At this point, Sehun was pretty sure he was making a bit of a mess on his fiancé’s pants with how aroused he was. His eyes were getting wet, too. It was a good thing that Minseok couldn't see his face (otherwise he would have gotten worried), but tears always happened whenever they engaged in impact play. It hurt, it felt good, and crying definitely helped him release all that unhealthy pressure built up inside him.

Sehun allowed himself to get lost in it. He let tears stream down his pretty face as he continued whimpering, jerking every once in a while when his fiancé hit just below the swell of his ass. He never figured out why, but it stung more it that spot. It also made his voice crack (probably ungracefully), but he was sure it was something Minseok enjoyed hearing.

 

It was amazing how something that most would consider painful and unpleasant helped him reach a state of peace that nothing else could achieve. It was easy for Sehun to cross the line between pain and pleasure, but there was something else he'd later found out he could cross. He wouldn't know how to describe it, aside from maybe a high. Yes, a high seemed fitting.

Sehun eventually felt himself slipping out of his body, and out of his consciousness. Everything around him became fuzzy, and he honestly couldn't tell whether he was screaming, or was completely silent.

He didn't hear the sound of his fiancé's hand spanking him, and while he felt the impact, he didn't feel pain anymore. Well, he did hear sounds, muddling into each other in some sort of global noise, but it all felt distant and distorted. His face felt warm and was still wet, but he was feeling good, and nothing else mattered. It was only him, light, and warmth. He was on cloud nine.

 

It was right then that Sehun lost track of time.

He didn't know what exactly was happening. He didn't know how hard Minseok was spanking him. He didn't know if he was still crying. He didn’t know if he was leaking precome all over his fiancé’s pants, nor did he know how affected, how aroused the other was at the moment.

Being in such a state could have (and perhaps should have) been scary, as he couldn't discern his surroundings anymore, and barely had any control over his body, but he loved everything about it. He was in his fiancé's hands, and he trusted Minseok with his life. Sehun had never trusted anyone like this before, and if it was one of the things that made their relationship so special in his eyes.

 

The first time he'd slipped this deep into subspace had been an accident and a rather scary experience, though probably more so for Minseok than Sehun. None of them had known what they were doing, and he was sure that seeing him in such a state of dissociation must have freaked his fiancé out at least a little bit. He, too, had been pretty surprised when the other explained how he’d been _physically there, but seemed to be absent_. Sehun had liked it, however, so they'd talked and talked until they had figured everything out in order to achieve it again, but in a more controlled and safer environment.

 

The man had quickly found that it was easy to slip into this state. Impact play was necessary for him to reach it, but without the complete trust he had in Minseok, he very well knew it would be nearly unachievable. He didn't have to worry about what his fiancé would do next, and he just let him do what the other believed was good for him.

Sehun didn't exactly know when the spanking stopped, but he did figure it had come to an end at some point because he was left with an intense, but pleasurable sting on his ass.

However, Minseok wasn’t done playing with him, and even in his state of oblivion, he knew there was more in store for him.

The pleasure never stopped, and it was now taking all over his body, filling him up from head to toe as he heard faint, wet squelching sounds. Minseok was fingering him, that much was obvious, but he didn't want to think about it too much. He knew he'd come back up if he tried focusing on what was going on, but he wanted to stay under, in the depths of subspace.

And it was good. It was so good that what was left of his consciousness tried figuring out whether this was a dream, but he quickly let it go, as the pleasure was simply too much to even try to think.

He let it all wash over him, and soaked up whatever he could get. It wasn’t long he reached the abyss, until hit bottom. And, suddenly, he was all out of breath and had to come back up to the surface.

 

His orgasm came crashing over him, wave after wave.

Sehun eventually felt himself slowly come back down from his high, as if he'd been tied to a thousand helium balloons, and they popped one by one. The descent was slow, towards a reassuring and familiar land, but it was bitter-sweet.

His eyelids fluttered, not opening yet as he was still too faint to do so. Instead, he let out a quiet, guttural sound to let his fiancé that he was present. His senses began coming back to him, and he felt gentle, small hands working over his sore ass. He recognized the smell of aloe vera gel, and his lips twitched up into a grateful smile. Minseok always thought of everything.

Sehun allowed himself to relax under the man's hands for a few moments before weakly gesturing for him to come and cuddle. He noticed that his fiancé was naked, and he wasn't quite sure when that had happened, but he didn't mind. His boyfriend would never take advantage of his state of quasi-trance to do anything out of place.

Sehun let out soft breaths as he nuzzled into the elder's neck. He still smelled like coffee, but the scent of perspiration was now more pronounced, and he couldn't help but think he might get addicted if he kept his nose in there.

"Thank you," Sehun murmured, breaking the silence that had reigned over their session. He’d really enjoyed how quiet everything had been, but it would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy talking with his fiancé, especially after having been through something this intense. Minseok continued gently rubbing his butt to alleviate the sting, and get his blood flowing to the area to avoid bruising. Well, bruising would be inevitable, but he wanted to limit it as much as he could.

"You're welcome," Minseok replied, keeping his voice low because he didn't want ruin this moment. Everything felt so peaceful. "I spanked you pretty hard today... Are you okay, darling? I hope… I hope you can sit on a chair tomorrow?"

Sehun couldn't help but smile. There was something incredibly endearing about the uncertainty in the man’s voice, as if he wanted to feel sorry, but knew it wasn’t his fault. It showed that he cared, and it made the younger’s heart leap in his chest.

He didn't mind having bruises all over his ass. He liked them, in fact. They were like battle wounds.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

He always returned the question, because it was obviously hard for him to tell what was going on when he was in such a state. Something could have happened to the man, and he wouldn't have known.

"I'm pretty good," Minseok grinned. "You slipped in pretty deep today. It's always a little scary when you start leaving, but I love how calm you are. You’re very quiet, but you do whimper and whine a lot. It's cute."

Sehun was always amazed to hear about the things he did when he was deep into subspace. Or, rather, the things he didn't do.

"I love that I can trust you so much, you know? You're always... So calm and caring, and I really don't know what I would do without you? Like, I love you so much. So, _so_ much." Quiet giggles made their way out of the younger’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck, and hugged him close, as close as they could get. But, it didn’t feel like it was enough. It never felt like it was enough.

 

Sehun really did like when they had sex, and had their own _sessions_ , but he loved those moments of calm that followed the agitation of it all just as much, if not more. Minseok wasn't very tall, but he could wrap his arms around him just fine, and he took care of him like he was the most precious thing in the world. The sound of his breath along with the way his chest heaved up and down ever so slightly was calming, and Sehun found himself being lulled back into a pleasant floating sensation. Being with Minseok simply felt good, and no matter what they did, he was always on cloud nine as long as they were together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_grenadille)!


End file.
